


Flowers

by Rshinystars



Series: Blossoms [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good times, Light Angst, Past, Past Relationships, Ravus nearly has a panic attack, Sylleblossoms, but it's all good, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: Ravus reminisces about his first visit to the Field of Sylleblossoms with Calista.The good old days...





	Flowers

Ravus noticed her lone figure.

Sitting on a bench in one of the gardens was Calista. Over the past three years, her hair had grown longer and she tended to wear it down more often. The waves of her red-violet hair cascading down her back. She was reading silently, and Ravus wondered more often than not why she spent her time in the kingdom.

His lessons had grown more intense as of late, so getting chances to speak with her were few and far between. Earlier, though, her appearances were as so. Yet, for some reason, as of late, she occupied herself in the gardens when young Luna didn’t have time.

“Calista?” Ravus called out to her.

Calista slowly lifted her head up. A small smile shined on her face as she squinted through the sunlight to see Ravus. 

“Hello there, Prince,” Calista closed her book and scooted over for him to sit.

Ravus groans, “I told you to just call me Ravus.”

Calista let out a soft giggle, “I know, I just feel weird saying it.”

“I feel weird hearing you still call me ‘Prince Ravus.’”

“And why is that?”

Ravus hesitated for a second, “Because you just call my sister, ‘Luna’ or ‘Lunafreya.’ It just feels weird.”

“Oh,” Calista drawled. “So you’re jealous?”

Ravus sputtered, “What? No! I just mean--”

“I’m just playing, Ravus, calm down,” Calista winked. Ravus released a defeated sigh. Calista always managed to pull those on him. “There, I called you ‘Ravus,’ happy?”

Ravus rolled his eyes at her knowing that she was mocking him, “What were you reading?”

Calista’s eyes wandered back to her book, “This old thing? It’s just a book on flowers.”

Ravus stared at it for a second. The cover was worn and it looked like it used to have an image on the front, but years of use had faded it to practically nothing. Calista handed it to him noticing how he was staring at it.

“You can look at it,” Calista offered.

“Ah, you sure?” Ravus hesitated taking it into his hands. “It seems like it’s really important to you.”

“Why would you say that?”

Gently, he ran his fingers over the cover, “You’re always reading it.”

Calista hummed, “Well, I don’t really get to go many places, so this is my only source of… you know, outside stuff. I’ve always loved flowers though. I just don’t get to see very many of them”

Which, Ravus suddenly realized, was the reason why she always spent her time outside. He hadn’t thought that she wouldn’t get to go many places. Her father always seemed to travel; even he said he had a passion for it. Though, that may be the reason why she was always here in  _ their _ care rather than at home. 

“Anyway, I have to go for now,” Calista said hurriedly. 

Ravus is caught off guard, “What? So soon?”

“Sorry, Prince. I lost track of time. Thanks!” she ran off before he could say anything.

However, he had an idea as he watched her retreating figure. 

The next day, Ravus dedicated more time to his lessons, trying to finish them faster than usual. His tutor seemed almost shocked at the boy’s tenacity, used to having to constantly remind him to stay on task. Luna stared at Ravus in awe. 

“Ravus, why are you going so fast?” she asked not even close to being finished.

Ravus hadn’t realized she was speaking to him. He was so focused on getting everything done that he tuned out the rest of the world. In all honesty, he was just looking forward to the little time he would have to show Calista what he wanted in fear that she might leave abruptly again.

The rush out of the library came as a surprise to his sister and his tutor. 

And a surprise to Calista when a brisk walking Ravus almost collides into her.

Calista stutters, “Prince Ravus? What’s wrong?” 

“O-oh,” Ravus hesitated. “I didn’t think you to be here.”

He decided to ignore that “Prince” part of her statement.

“You were looking for me?”

“I expected you to be in the garden,” Ravus shrugged. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to run into you.”

With a laugh, Calista waved it off, “I figured you were still in your lessons, I was getting ready to leave actually.”

Mentally, Ravus sighs defeated. She was already getting ready to leave? This was two hours earlier than yesterday.

“See, I was in a hurry because I knew you would be leaving early, but I didn’t think it would be this early,” Ravus explained.

Calista looked at him confused, “Why did you want to see me so badly?”

Ravus smiled, “You said you really liked flowers and stuff. I thought I would show you some.”

Her eyes lit up with excitement and a wide smile crept its way onto her face, “Really, where?”

Ravus placed his hands on his hips, “I can’t show you if you’re not going to be here.”

“I am here! Show me!” 

Ravus can only laughed as he took her hand in his and began leading the way. Throughout the walk, her fervor for flowers surprised Ravus. He had heard her clearly yesterday when she said she  _ loved _ flowers, but he hadn’t realized to this extent. It was a simple question he had asked. Simply, ‘What’s your favourite flower?” Yet, her response was way longer than the three word answer he was looking for. He didn’t mind though, This is excitement was something he didn’t really get to see all that often. Usually, she was more to herself, quiet. Older than her age. But, at this moment in time, he could see this young eight year old be herself. 

Each bird, every flower, she knew them by name, and Ravus really had to wonder to himself why she never really got a chance to go outside. Once, she had told him that the furthest she had traveled was to their manor, but that seemed so weird.

What would confine her like that? Did her father think her too young?

Her hand tightened around Ravus as their walk continued. The anticipation heightening. Ravus was just happy that he could make her happy. 

In a different way than that book did. 

“Have you been out here before?” Ravus looked at the young girl.

Calista shook her head slowly as if trying to really take in her surroundings, “No, I haven’t. Where are we?”

As the flower field began coming into view, the beautiful blue petals, Ravus smiled, “The field of Sylleblossoms.” 

Calista stared straight ahead at the field in front of her. Taking slow steps into the field behind Ravus, Calista gaped. A delighted look of surprise over takes her face. Slowly, she released Ravus’s hand and walked ahead. Ravus’s eyes followed her as she moved, taking in everything. 

“You like it?” Ravus walked closer to her.

Calista nodded, not looking at him, “Of course.” She spun around to look at him; a brighter look than he had ever seen on her. Joy.

_ Absolute joy. _

Looking back on it now, that was probably the happiest he had ever seen her.

She raised her arms letting herself bask in the sunlight--it lit up her radiant expression. Satisfaction. Peace.

The good days.

She sat down and stared at the flowers, “Thank you, Ravus.”

“For what?” he asked kneeling down beside her taken aback that she just called him “Ravus.”

“For showing me this…” she spoke dreamily. Closing her eyes, breathing in deeply, the serenity right then was something she wished would be everlasting.

He wondered how often her could take her here. He also wondered if she would get in trouble. Around this time yesterday, she had dashed. She seemed worried about being caught out too late. But all that seemed to have faded away with their arrival here.

Yet, he’s wondering if he had pulled her away from something important. 

Calista broke the silence, “I just want to stay here.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Ravus muttered, half hoping she would hear and the other half hoping she wouldn’t. 

“Let’s come here more often.”

Ravus hesitated to reply. The easy solution would be to just agree. Luna loved this place. He loved this place. It was easy to access. Easy to find peace. But there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. The thought that something was terribly wrong with this situation… 

That he was causing her more trouble.

That there was harm that would be brought to her if he kept bringing her here.

Like something would just go horribly wrong.

And those thoughts boggled up his mind. Shutting out the world as everything began to twist. Darkness surrounded him. Fires burned. 

_ Ifrit _ , everything just seemed to burn.

The ground seemed to fade away. He felt like he was sinking. Breathing suddenly became difficult and the very idea of survival seemed so difficult. 

Drowning.

That’s what this felt like.

He felt like he was drowning in the darkness. The screams for help lost in his knotted throat, yet he heard them all around him.

Red.

Everything was red and black and Ravus couldn’t make out anything in front of him.

Just a flower.

A flower that was slowly wilting and he wondered what that meant. That Sylleblossom that was dying in front of him. What was it trying to tell him? What did he have to do to keep it from dying? Was he causing it to die? Was he that worthless? That incapable. What--

_ Ravus _ .

Ravus looks up, meeting the green-amber eyes in front of him. Pools of concerned floated in the gems and he began to wonder how long he had just been staring. Her hand is tightly gripping his arm. The feeling that she was pleading for him to snap out of it lingered as she loosened her grip. 

Ravus tries to go back to memories he was just reliving, but they all just faded to that red, fiery darkness. 

That lone Sylleblossom. 

“Ravus,” Calista repeats. “Ravus, I’m right here.”

“Calista…”

Calista sighs, and Ravus looks away avoiding her gaze. He needed to recalibrate. He needed to bring himself back so his senses.

With a gentle rub on his arm, Calista whispers soothingly, “It’s okay. Everything is okay.”

_ No _ . Everything was  _ not _ okay. But he would leave it at that. He knows what she is trying to do. Trying to calm him. Trying to reel him back into reality so he doesn’t lose himself to these continuous pools of regret. 

“Don’t have a panic attack on me,” she releases his arm and smiles. Oh, the irony in that statement. It would’ve been funny if it wasn’t so true. 

Pursing his lips in a thin line, Ravus speaks, “My apologies. I was simply lost in my thoughts, nothing more.”

What a lie.

And she knows.

“I see, well thank you,” she murmurs. “For bringing me out here. I appreciate it.”

“Are you certain you won’t be in trouble? The last thing I would desire to bring to you is any harm,” Ravus quickly says. He  _ really _ didn’t want to bring her pain. She was always at peace here, but he wondered if this temporary peace did more harm than good.

Calista gives him a reassuring smile, “I’m certain.”

Ravus pauses, “Do you still have that old book?”

“Which one?” Calista asks brushing some stray locks out of her hair.

He hums, “The one on flowers.”

“Oh, that ancient thing,” a light giggle escapes her lips. “Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

Ravus contemplates how to respond. He decides to just go with honesty, “I want to look at it again if you have the chance.”

“Didn’t think you cared so much about it,” Calista laughs. That melodious sound leaves Ravus feeling at ease. It’s not hoarse. It’s not pained. It’s joyful. “Of course, if you want.”

“That would be nice.”

Cautiously, she takes his hand as she did when they were younger. The loose locks of her red-violet hair swaying with the song of the winds. The bun in her hair slowly becoming loose as the wind takes control. She leads him through fields silently. He knows that she was afraid he would just jerk his hand away from her. But the warm in her hands and the softness was enough to leave it be. 

He loves this feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ravus is so precious. I love him, but he also nearly has a panic attack, but good ol Calista is right there.  
> Give a Kudo if you liked it/Comment!


End file.
